Will You Be My Valentine?
by milofan3150
Summary: The Valentine Ball is coming up and Troy wants to ask Gabriella. What happens when a new guy shows up? Will he mess things up?
1. Jealousy

**Summary: The Valentine Ball is coming up and Troy wants to ask Gabriella. What happens when a new guy shows up? Will hemess things up?**

**This is my first movie fan fiction. I hope you guys like it!**

**Jealousy**

Troy and Gabriella just came form practicing with Kelsey. Gabriella spots a handsome guy that looked not too much older than they were' maybe a year or two, that was leaning against a tree. He looked like he was waiting for someone.

"Uh, see you later, Troy," Gabriella said giving him a quick hug and taking off towards that boy.

"Later." Troy replied confused.

He watched her run to him and greet him with a hug.

Who was this guy? To think of it, he and Gabriella never talked that much of things that happened in the past before they met.

They guy wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to his car. Then they drove away.

_Porsche. Who had that car anyway? Rich snobs…_ Troy thought. _Wait, if he was snob, why would Gabriella like that guys?_

He shook it off.

He never felt this way before. What is this feeling? Is this, jealousy?

It is and it hurts.


	2. Carlo

**Summary: The Valentine Ball is coming up and Troy wants to ask Gabriella. What happens when a new guy shows up? Will he mess things up?**

**I hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**Carlo**

Troy walked to Gabriella's house. He was about to go to the door, but stopped when he saw the Porsche drive into the driveway.

He went to a place to hide. He watched Gabriella go in leaving that guy standing in the porch.

"Mom, I have a surprise for you!" Gabriella yelled.

"What is it honey?"

"Come on. Out in the porch."

"Be right there."

Gabriella came back out. "She's coming."

Mrs. Montez came out.

"Oh my god! Carlo?"

"Hey!"

They hugged.

"Let's not just stand here. Let's go inside."

"Okay."

Mrs. Montez went inside and they followed her.

So this guy has a name.

"Carlo. What kind of name is that? Wait. I can't be jealous of that guy. Great, now I'm talking to myself."

He shook his head and headed home.

**Later that night on the phone…**

"_Isn't that stalking?"_

"I wasn't stalking. I was going to go over to her house when I saw her with him."

"_Carlo huh?" Chad asked._

"Yeah, I mean what kind of name is that?" Troy replied.

"_What kind of name is Troy?" Chad countered._

"Right."

"_Why don't you just ask her who he is?"_

"Ask her who he is, funny. Hey, Gabriella, I was wondering who that rich guy you left with was."

"_It sounds logical."_

"Logical? Uh, no it isn't. If you were in my position with Taylor, would you just ask who he is?"

"_Yup."_

"You're impossible."

"_You're insane. You're making it sound so difficult when it's not."_

Troy sighs. "You don't understand."

"_I think I do. You're extremely jealous of this guy and is afraid of finding out who this Carlo character really is."_

Silence.

"_Am I right?"_

"Whatever."

"_I'm right. My work here is done, now if you don't mind, I am going to call Taylor."_

He hung up.

He sighed. Chad was right.

**What did you guys thank?**


	3. Idiot For A Valentine

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I am glad you enjoy this story.**

**Idiot for a Valentine**

The next day, flyers were being posted about a Valentine Ball that was coming up. Troy really wanted to ask Gabriella, but every time he had a chance it would slip away she would either be talking to some mystery guy on her phone (probably Carlo) or it would be time to go to class. It's very frustrating.

During basketball practice, he wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to think of a plan to ask Gabriella when he got hit in the head with a ball.

"Whoa, Troy, you okay?"

"Yeah, great."

"Something wrong? You kind of zoned out back there."

"No, I'm fine Dad. It's just that I haven't been getting much sleep lately and I've been practicing really hard. I'm just tired that's all." Troy lied.

"Oh, okay son. Just get your head in the game."

He went back to the team.

"What team?" Troy asked.

"Wildcats." the team said.

"What team?" Troy asked.

"Wildcats." the team said.

"What team?" Troy asked.

"Wildcats. Get your head in the game." the team yelled.

After practice, Chad walked up to him.

"Did you ask her?"

"No."

"You're an idiot. You're never going to find out if you don't."

"You just don't get it. It's complicated."

"No, you're making it complicated. You know what? I'm going to meet up with Taylor. I'm going to _ask her _to go to that ball with me." Chad said and left.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Taylor this. Taylor that. Ugh."

Then he got an idea on how to ask Gabriella.

* * *

Gabriella opened her locker and found a heart-shaped note. It said:

_My heart is yours, but is yours mine? Would you be my Valentine? Please meet me at the back of the school after school. -Your Secret Admirer_

She smiled. _This was sweet. I wonder who this could be…_

* * *

"Hey, Gabriella," Troy said meeting her at the back of the school.

"Oh, hey Troy. I'm waiting for someone."

"That would be me."

"Troy?"

He took the rose from behind his back and offered the rose from behind his back and offered it to her. "I know it sounds cliché, but would you be my valentine?"

She looked shock as she took the rose. "I-I-"

Troy looked disappointed. "Oh, you're probably going with Carlo."

Then she busted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Troy asked puzzled by her sudden outburst.

"Carlo is my brother. My dad let him drive down here since he didn't have school. My dad couldn't come because he had a business meeting."

"Oh. Now I feel stupid."

"Don't be. Why didn't you just ask?"

"I'm an idiot."

He shook his head.

"Anyway, I would love to be your valentine. I was just surprised at how you asked me," she said smiling.

"Every time I had a chance you had to go somewhere or do something."

"Sorry about that. My brother kept calling me so I could ditch school and hang out with him. And big brothers are supposed to be good influences," she said rolling her eyes.

"Did someone call me?" Carlo said coming up to them.

"And you are?"

"Troy," Troy replied holding his hand out.

"Carlo."

They shook hands.

"So you're the guys she's always talking about."

"Really?" Troy said amused.

Gabriella looked down and blushed.

"Oh, yeah. Troy this. Troy that. Ugh."

Troy chuckled. _Maybe this guys really wasn't a snob after all…_

**What did you think of this one? Please review!**


	4. Falling In Love?

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm am glad that my first movie fan fiction is going well!**

**Falling In Love?**

Things turned out great. By the way, it turns out Carlo is smart too. At the ago of 18, he is already at his sophomore year at Princeton. He wanted to be a successful businessman like their dad and one day manage his business. Their father owned several top resorts in the country, including the place where Gabriella and I met. I'm thankful for that because Gabriella and I would of never met.

Speaking of Gabriella, I took her to the ball and boy was she gorgeous! I don't think I ever laid my eyes on someone that beautiful. We had such a great time. After the ball, I took her home and she kissed me. I was supposed to kiss her, but I was being an idiot and waited too long because I was staring at her. The kiss was amazing though. It made me feel weird. I kept on smiling like an idiot and my heart was thumping faster and faster. Then on, I just kept on thinking about her. I don't think I ever this way before. Was this me falling in love?

It sure was and it felt good.

**The End**

**I hope you guys liked this story!**


End file.
